Densuke Mifune
Densuke Mifune (三船伝助) is a shy 15 year old boy. Before he joined the Eiken club, he was shy and did not have many friends except for Shimada and Todoroki. Appearance Densuke wears the standard male Zashono Academy uniform. When dressed up in drag (almost always forced to by Kirika) he is so effeminate in appearance that anyone who doesnt know Densuke will mistake him for a girl. Personality While attemepting to gain Chiharu Shinonome's affection, Densuke is always getting into situations that end up with him in a compromising position with one or more of the girls. Either by accidents or through deliberate acts done by the girls who are either teasing him (Kirika) or who genuinely want his affection. While supposedly talentless himself Densuke appears to be able to positively effect those he comes in contact with. People who met him usually end up more positive and more driven to succeed. As stated about his charecter, Densuke has the habit of gaining the affection of almost every girl he mets with almost no effort on his part. Including several of his club members and other girls around the school, as well as other girls of note throughout the series and women sometimes many years older than him, including Chiharu's mother Keiko Shinonome and Komon. Although Densuke's motivated to start a relationship with Chiharu, he also seems to be infatuated with many other girls, specifically the girls who already have a crush on him. Densuke while never intentionally does any perverted acts, has quite a perverted mind after being around so many beautiful girls for so long. He has a habit of thinking about girls in compromising or erotic positions (mostly about Chiharu) which anyone call tell since he always blushes when doing so. Trivia *Densuke is a fairly common stereotype of the male lead in a ecchi/harem genre series. He is the weak and untalented boy who people tend to forget even if there's only minutes between encounters. Following this stereotype well, he somehow becomes the love interest of one or more girls who are usually the most beautiful and popular girls at school. *In the OVA, he is voiced by Akeno Watanabe in Japanese and Bryce Papenbrook in English. Gallery 008.jpg| 10.jpg| 12d.jpg| 460112-komoe 4.jpg| 460136-kirika misono 5.jpg| 461261-eiken24.jpg| 600228-densuke.png| B009.jpg| B019.jpg| Chiharu shinonome dream.jpg Chiharu4.jpg| Densuke.jpg| Densuke1.jpg| Densuke2.jpg| Densuke3.jpg| Densuke4.png| DensukeProfile.gif| Ech 20.eiken v3 p041.jpg| Ech 20.eiken v3 p043.jpg| Eiken - Lin and Densuke.png| Eiken - Lin on Densuke.png| Eiken 2.jpg| Eiken Club.jpg| EikenBeach.jpg| EikenGroup.jpg| Gch 13.eiken v2 p062.jpg| Grace.jpg| Hch 106.eiken v12 p085.jpg| Hch 106.eiken v12 p087.jpg| Hch 106.eiken v12 p089.jpg| Hch 106.eiken v12 p091.jpg| Hch 106.eiken v12 p092.jpg| Hch 106.eisken v12 p085.jpg| Images.jpeg| Jpg00490.jpg| Kirik (1).gif| Kirik (2).gif| Kirik (4).gif| Kirik.gif| Kirika 5.jpg| Kom 3.gif| Komoe (5).gif| Komoe.gif| Lch 57.eiken v7 p049.jpg| Lch 94.eiken v11 p061.jpg| Mch 49.eiken v6 p065.jpg| Och 28.eiken v4 p034.jpg| Och 28.eikens v4 p034.jpg| Och 62.eiken v8 p016.jpg| Q157.jpg| Qeiken chapter 113 final pics.132.jpg| Qeiken chapters 113 final pics.138.jpg| Tch 9.eiken v2 p023.jpg| Tch 9.eiken v2 p025.jpg| Uch 45.eiken v6 p022.jpg| Uch 97.eiken v11 p090.jpg| Vlcsnap-2014-04-01-14h36m37s6.png| Vlcsnap-2014-04-02-13h52m44s239.png| Yuri 4.gif| Yuriko00.jpg| Yuriko3.jpg| Yuriko4.jpg| Category:Characters